Stay Close
by sweetporcelainchris
Summary: Blaine wants to take Kurt somewhere where he can be as close as possible to him on their first date. I fail at descriptions, so go read!  :


**This is my first fic ever, so any comments/feedback would be _greatly_ appreciated! I hope you guys like it! This chapter is rated T for the end, but it might be M in later chapters!  
>And like we all have to say, I do <em>not<em> own Glee or these characters!  
>And thank you to my friend for helping me come up with the title and proofreading! 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt had been anxiously awaiting this moment for the past week. He knew his first date with Blaine didn't need to be such a big deal, but he wanted everything to be absolutely perfect. The problem was, Blaine refused to tell him where they were going until the date. The doorbell rang and it took Kurt, who was obsessing over making sure his teal designer boots perfectly matched his Alexander McQueen t-shirt, by complete surprise. He glanced at the clock and realized that it was only one twenty, which was a full ten minutes early. It was totally like Blaine to be way too early. Blaine would <em>never <em>be caught showing up late. Kurt spun around, looked in the mirror one more time, and then rushed down the stairs.

When he opened the door, he saw Blaine standing there smiling. Blaine was wearing a green button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and gray skinny jeans. With the absence of excessive hair gel, his loose, dark brown curls were matted on the top of his head. It was so different from his Warbler's uniform, and Kurt liked it. He couldn't help but stare at Blaine Anderson, _his _beautiful boyfriend, standing there on his front porch.

"H-hi," Kurt stuttered, still in awe of Blaine.

Blaine smiled at him, and held out his hand. "Hi. Shall we go?"

Kurt took his hand and yelled, "Dad! I'm leaving!" before following Blaine outside.

Blaine used his free hand to open the passenger door for Kurt. Kurt got in, and Blaine released Kurt's hand before walking around and getting in the drivers side. Kurt realized that Blaine's car smelled like Blaine's cologne that he wore every day. He wondered if he had been putting it on in the car.

"So," Kurt said, "when are you going to tell me where we are going on this date?"  
>"Oh, is that what this is?" Blaine asked with a smirk.<br>Kurt laughed, "Why yes, Blaine Warbler, yes I do believe it is."  
>"Well," Blaine grinned, "I am taking you to an amusement park."<p>

Kurt _hated_ amusement parks. He had always been terrified of all of the big rides, and never had the nerve to ride them.  
>"But..." he protested.<br>Blaine interrupted him, "I know you don't like amusement parks. But it will be fun. I promise."  
>Kurt agreed, partially because he didn't really have much of an option, and partially because he didn't want to let Blaine down.<p>

When they arrived, Kurt and Blaine strolled around the park for a while before stopping at a game booth. Kurt watched as a roller coaster car rushed by on a section of track right above them, the screams of the passengers fading as the car continued to travel farther away.

"Want to play?" Blaine asked, glancing at a man throwing a dart at purple balloon.  
>Kurt chuckled, "No, but you play. I wouldn't be good at this!"<br>Blaine handed the man working the booth a dollar bill, which gave him five shots.  
>Kurt watched intently as Blaine threw a dart towards a balloon, popping it.<br>_Wow, _Kurt thought, _Blaine is really good at this. And you can see his muscles through his shirt when he throws those.  
><em>After hitting a balloon on every shot four times, he grabbed Kurt's arm, and pulled him in front of him.  
>"What are you doing?" Kurt laughed.<br>"You, sir, are going to throw the last one," he stated with a huge grin.  
>"You know I can't aim. Or throw, for that matter."<br>Blaine handed him the remaining dart, and Kurt grimaced. "I'll help you," Blaine said as he held Kurt's arm in place in front of him, while stepping closer to him, until he was pressed up against Kurt's back.  
>Kurt realized how much he liked being this close to Blaine. He could feel Blaine's breath on his neck. Blaine placed his left arm on Kurt's waist, holding him in place, while his right arm sturdied Kurt's arm that was holding the dart.<p>

"Okay," Blaine practically whispered in Kurt's ear, "Hold it like this." He positioned Kurt's arm a little lower than he originally had it.  
>"Now throw."<br>Kurt threw the dart, and it popped a green balloon.  
>"Oh my gosh!" Kurt shrieked, "I actually did it!"<br>The worker who ran the booth went to get Blaine's prize. Blaine was still holding onto Kurt, but let go when he was handed a stuffed dog, which he immediately gave to Kurt with a grin.

Soon enough, they were waiting in line for the Scrambler. Kurt decided that he was okay with this ride after some pleading from Blaine. He couldn't bear to deny Blaine, especially when he used that puppy-dog face of his, and this ride at least didn't involve heights.

Blaine stepped into the car first, holding out his hand to help Kurt in. Once they were in, the security latch on the front of the car snapped closed. The ride started, and their car started to spin, while the platform their whole car was attached to spun. As if this wasn't enough, the whole ride started to spin. This resulted in Kurt ending up being pushed into Blaine within a few seconds.

Kurt was slightly embarrassed by his inability to hold onto the bar in front of him and not crush Blaine, even for a few seconds, but realized that it was pretty much inevitable since there were no seatbelts to hold them in place.  
>He looked at Blaine in all the spinning haze, and saw that he was laughing. Kurt had butterflies in his stomach. He didn't know if it was from the ride, or from being with Blaine.<p>

Kurt debated attempting to pull himself towards his side of the seat a little, but just then Blaine put his arm around Kurt and held him as close as possible, while also wrapping his ankle around Kurt's.  
><em>He wants me close, <em>Kurt thought.  
>Soon enough, the ride slowly came to a stop. Kurt was honestly a little disappointed that it was over. Kurt, who had been scared to go on the ride in the first place. Kurt, who <em>hated<em> rides.

As they exited the ride, Kurt's hand accidentally brushed against Blaine's. Blaine intertwined his fingers with Kurt's, which made Kurt beam as he felt his cheeks flush.  
>"Sorry…. For crushing you and all," Kurt shyly stated.<br>"Sorry? Kurt, that's why I _wanted_ to go on that ride with you."  
>"Oh," Kurt said, as he felt himself blushing again, "I…I really liked it."<br>"Me too," Blaine said while squeezing Kurt's hand tighter and leading him towards the ferris wheel.

_Oh no, _Kurt thought, _No, I can't go on the ferris wheel. I hate heights. It will just be embarrassing. But oh gosh, it would be more embarrassing __**not**__ to go on it. And I really want to spend more time with Blaine._

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you," Blaine assured Kurt, sensing Kurt's hesitation.

Before he knew it, Kurt was getting into the ferris wheel's beige seat with Blaine sitting to his right. Kurt was terrified, but he wasn't going to let Blaine know that. He realized that it was starting to get pretty dark out. The wheel started to move, and their car started to move backwards and up. Kurt held onto the side of the car on one side. He was certain Blaine must have noticed his shaking hand.  
>"It's okay," Blaine said, obviously having noticed how scared Kurt was. Blaine looked concerned, and slowly scooted closer to Kurt, trying not to rock the car. He reached across his lap with his right hand to hold Kurt's hand, while putting his left around Kurt and hugging him closer.<p>

The wheel was almost at the top, stopping to board new passengers. Kurt focused on not looking down, and instead looked at Blaine.

"Kurt, do you know why I wanted to come here for our first date?" Blaine asked.  
>"No… not really."<br>"I took you here because I wanted to be close to you."  
>Kurt blinked, realizing that this was actually happening. The wheel moved again and stopped at the very top. Kurt was too busy looking into Blaine's hazel eyes to care how high they now were. He realized that this high in the air, where he should be terrified, he was less scared than he had ever been. He felt safe with Blaine, like nothing could hurt him.<br>Blaine spoke again. "And….to do this."  
>Blaine leaned forward and captured Kurt's lips with his own. Kurt passionately kissed him back. Blaine reached forward and gently put his hand on Kurt's cheek. Kurt tangled his hand into Blaine's curly hair, pulling him even closer. He couldn't help but to lightly run his tongue across Blaine's lips. Blaine parted his mouth a bit, and soon their tongues were tangled and they were moaning into each other's mouths. Blaine started to slowly slide his hand up Kurt's leg. And then up to the top of his thigh. And then <em>oh my gosh<em>. Thoughts raced through Kurt's mind. He _really, really, _did not want to stop, but he realized that they were still on the top of the ferris wheel.  
>Reluctantly, Kurt forced himself to pull his mouth away from Blaine's.<br>"Blaine," he murmured, "We can't. On the ferris wheel."

"Right…" Blaine said breathlessly. "But, when we get back. My dad won't be home. So we could…. If you want…."

Never had Kurt wanted to get home so fast.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Please leave me reviews! What do you want to see in the next chapter? (:<strong>


End file.
